


Celtic Warrior's Boy

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Celtic Warrior, M/M, Never touch Zack Ryder, Royal Rumble, Sheamus wants payback, The Legaue of Nations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Big Show feels the pains of messing with the Celtic Warrior's man. M/M slash. Sheamus/Zach Ryder = Sheamer.





	

Title: Celtic Warrior's Boy

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: none

Pairings: Sheamer

Characters: Big Show, Zach Ryder, Sheamus, Rusev, Bad News Barret, Alberto Del Rio, and R-Truth.

Summary: Big Show feels the pains of messing with the Celtic Warrior's man. M/M slash. Sheamus/Zach Ryder = Sheamer.

Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Big Show smiled as he announced he would be the first competitor in the Royal Rumble. Climbing out the ring he walked straight pass the superstars that he destroyed.

Once behind the corner Big Show let out an belly laughter, still laughing at R-Truth own knockout and how easily he destroyed the other superstars. Turning into the hallway Big Show stopped he noticed BNB, and Alberto Del Rio blocking his way and on the other side stood Rusev blocking the other way.

"Do we have an problem here, boys?"

Rusev, BNB and Alberto shared an look before looking at something out on the side. "Very much fella." was all he heard before he was shoved into an wall head first.

Turning around still confused Big Show watches an pale fist come directly at his face as he fell down. An knee shoving into his back making him scream out in pain. Blood dripping down to his lips, Big Show watched as another knee entered his line of view connecting with his face.

Forcing his eyes open Big Show let the black dots highlight his view as saw red hair and an pale face met his eyes. Sheamus. Sheamus glared at Big Show' face as he grabbed the fat neck of the man forcing him closer.

"Fella. I gott' say I don't like how you handled my Ryder. See here Zach Ryder, is me love and when you hurt me love. I hurt you." Sheamus growled as he pulled his fist throwing it into Big Show' face making his head bounced against the wall. Sheamus smiled as he noticed the Big Show' eyes rolled back into his head.

Satisfied Sheamus blacked away from Big Show, wiping the blood from his hand. "I'm done fellas." said as to the rest of the League of Nations. The Nation's were standing guards watching and waiting to make sure no one erupted.

Sheamus smiled stopped as he and the League walked around was the knockout giant. "No one messes with my Ryder."


End file.
